The Scroll or the Blade
The Scroll or the Blade is a free downloable scenario that may be played within Winter's Embrace, an adventure for the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplying Game. The Scroll or the Blade (FFG Web) Sinopsis Taking you to the heart of the lavish Kyūden Doji palace, The Sword or the Blade begins during a memorial service for a Phoenix and Dragon couple who have passed where you have been asked to act as guards. All of a sudden, a freak storm rattles the temple, trapping the assembly inside. While waiting for the storm to pass, you learn of the couple's only child, Masayo, and the great potential for elemental powers she possesses. Although the Dragon and Phoenix Clans are usually more focused on spiritual matters rather than inter-clan conflict, the potential that this child represents has put a strain on their traditionally cordial relationship. Both of these Great Clans have faced hardship recently, with the Dragon's declining birthrate and the Phoenix's recent spiritual quandaries. Masayo's link to the kami could be the solution to either clan's problems, or at the very least something tangible to give them some sense of control over their troubles. With so much at stake, both sides are willing to turn to less honorable means to achieve their ends, and the already tense Winter Court is ready to explode. It is up to your group of samurai to step in and formalize the child's adoption. A Vicious Rivalry The Dragon have a strong argument for gaining custody of Masayo as her village lies within Dragon lands, but their choice of guardian may wish to exploit the child's powers, causing her to suffer later. On the other hand, the Phoenix are also a strong choice since Masayo's blood relation can raise her, but the scandal that still surrounds this potential guardian's parentage could force the Phoenix to lose face if the adoption goes through. Whichever side you choose, you are sure to leave at least one party with a grudge to bear against you, which will make your time at the Winter Court more difficult. But can you allow your personal gains or losses to influence your decisions regarding the fate of the child? The Dragon and Phoenix are not the only clans involved in this struggle for the fate of Masayo. Shika Yuki, a Deer Clan matchmaker, has decided to step in as well to arrange a kemari tournament between the child's would-be guardians. You are to participate as well so you may learn more about the candidates' natures and determine who will truly be a good match for Masayo. But when tempers flare, there is no telling how far the situation may escalate. If you are not careful, an all-out war may spark between the two clans and any blood shed will be on your hands for failing in your mission. To make matters more complicated, Masayo herself wishes to be raised by a guardian who does not align with either of her deceased parents' clans. At least in the child's mind this may be the best solution for her, but it would leave both the Dragon and Phoenix in a losing position, one that you are personally responsible for. You may also pursue a variety of other options in search of a middle ground, such as granting custody of Masayo to one clan while promising to marry her to the other, but whether or not your plans work is for your Game Master to decide. You will need to rely on all your powers of diplomacy to keep the Winter Court from becoming a disaster and the Emerald Empire from falling into chaos. Contents The Scroll or the Blade (page 2) * Storyline Background * Character Goals * A Quick Guide to the Main Actors Act 1: The Lost Child (page 6) * Meeting Masayo * With Honor They Served * Breakfast by the Lake's Edge Act 2: Those Who Take (page 9) * Kemari * Games We Play * Let the Game Begins * Righteous Challenge * Kidnapped! * Bunji's Confession Act 3: Those Who Receive (page 16) * Semblance of Order Appendix: Non-Player Characters (page 18) * Masayo * Miya Bunji * Asako Haruki * Kitsuki Tomoyo * Shika Yuki * Daidoji Aki * Mirumoto Kazuya * Isawa Yoshiko Credits (page 23) * Expansion Design and Development: Alexis Dykema and Ian Houlihan * Editing: Megan Johanson * Proofreading: Riley Miller * Managing RPG Producer: Sam Gregor-Stewart * Legend of the Five Ring Story Review: Max Brooke and Tyler Parrot * Expansion Graphic Design: Joseph D. Olson * Graphic Design Manager: Cristopher Hosch * Front Cover Art: Chris Ostrowski * Back Cover Art: Jokubas Uogintas * Interior Art: Francesca Baerald, Conceptopolis, Polar Engine, MuYoung Kim, Le Vuong, YuDong Shen * Art Direction: Jeff Lee Johnson * Managing Art Director: Tony Bradt * Quality Assurance Director: Andrew Janeba and Zach Tewalthomas * Visual Creative Director: Brian Schomburg * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Project Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Publisher: Andrew Navaro * Playtesters: Michael Bernabo, Cady Bielecki, Joe Bielecki, Trevor Boulter, Emeric Dwyer, Julien Escalier, Corey Fox, Benjamin Fribley, Brandon Jackson, Romain Labrot, Brian Lewis, Jamie Lewis, Francois Martinez, Jeff Neppl, Kyle Pritchard, Kevin Schluter, Peter Smigelski, Josh Spots, Ryan Stevens, Matthew Tyler, AJ Whal, James White, and Stefanie Wiltse Category:RPG Books